eds creepie cousin
by ghost writer333
Summary: when ed gets a letter from his cousin saying that shes coming to peachcreek ed edd n eddy growing up creepy crossover kind of
1. origional idea

open in at mail box ed opens letter eddy and edd walk up.

ed:Hey guys! I got a letter!(changes mood) but I cant read it.

edd grabs letter

edd:dear ed me and my brothers pauly and gnat are coming to visit your town we will be here in 1 hour sincereley creepie creature.

ed begins running with joy.

ed:my cousin creepie is coming to visit!!

edd:I wonder what shes like.

eddy:probably as ugly as ed.

cut to a train head into first seat.

pauly:at last we get to see your cousin ed.

gnat:yeah yeah get to see him.

creepie:yeah Im glad we took a train instead of a bus but do you think they will show?

back at the cul-de-sac ed tells every one.

kevin:creepie creature? this I gotta see.

rolf:creepie creatures?(rolf begins to run)Mama the monsters are coming!

sarah:cousin creepie is coming?

jimmy:If sarah is happy so am I.

nazz:she sounds awesome.

jonny:wow lets go.

jonny runs to train station plank chases after.

plank:wait for me!

an hour later at the train station a train pulls up the first door opens and a girl steps out.

creepie:Hi.

she was an inch taller than eddy, one sleave and one stocking were black with purple stripes the other two were purple she had purple eyelids and hair dyed green, yellow ,and red.but what was left was blue.

eddy:wheres your brothers?

pauly:right here.

gnat:right here right here.

they turned to see a fly and a pill bug.

nazz:hey creepie you need to accessorize more(grabs her arm) come on.

nazz and creepie walk off as kevin waches with hearts in is eyes he then shakes it off then follows them

narrator:the next few days showed that creepie was loved by all but that day was changed forever at the cafeteria creepie stood up.

creepie:everyone listen Im coming to stay.

everyone cheers.

Nazz:where else were we gonna hold your party?

Creepie:party?

nazz:yeah its a sprinkler party for the boys and a slumber party for both genders.

after school creepie walks to the old mansion that was moved by helecopter unknowingly being followed by edd&eddy

edd:why are we doing this?

eddy:Im sick of creepie being popular ,its time to bring her down like we did with the others.

edd and eddy look through far window as soon as creepie closes the door an army of bugs come up.

bugs:creepies home.

eddy:you know what I think that mantis is her mother and that mosquito is her father.

edd:intresting.

edd and eddy begin taking pictures and arguing inaudably.

mantis:dont worry creepie its all under control.

back to window.

eddy:lets wait till the party.

later at the slumber side of the party in a fake suit creepies family walks in and out then eddy jumps through the window.

eddy:behold these photos show creepies a freak.

he shows them the photos.

creepie:those could be doctored.

eddy:oh yeah?well how about(pulls trench coat off to reveal a robot run by bugs)This?!

people start to murmer and snicker creepies eyes start to tear up.

creepie sobbingly:everyone thinks Im a freak!!

creepie runs off crying .eddy begins to laugh.

eddy:ha ha ha that was even worse than what I did to jonny.

jonny:that was you?!

eddy:or what I did to rolf.

rolf:what?!

eddy:or kevin.

kevin:you are dead.

eddy:and im the reason jimmys a girly chicken.

rolf,jimmy,jonny,plank,kevin,and creepies family begin to put their fists in their hands and walk towards eddy.

eddy:what?

fade to black

open to eddy hanging upside-down next to a happy creepie.

kevin:say it.

eddy:Im sorry I humiliated you forgive me?

creepie:hmm..no.

an electric wire shocks eddy.

eddy crying:do you forgive me now?

creepie: yeah after 400 more disiplineary punishments

kevin:you heard her use all of them.

a giant arm with a series of weapons.

eddy: oh man fade to black

eddyMOMMMYYYYY!!


	2. a bug in humans clothing

authors note:this is done in both story and script format so basicly

after a few months,every one in peachcreek had gotten used to eds cousin creepie and her family of bugs,except for eddy,so time to continue.

double d, and eddy are standing in double ds room.

edd:thank you for coming.

eddy:what did you want to show me?

edd:well remember when we spied on creepie?

eddy:yeah?

edd:well while you were being punished by that machine,I went and set up nanny cams in all of the rooms.

eddy:so?

edd:well I observed the videos and found this.

edd puts a tape in the VCR,cut to the monitor,see creepie from behind pressing buttons on a computer,a dark shadowy figure shows up on the screen.

guy on screen:yes?

creepie:Ive had no luck at locating the new solar scouts sir.

guy on monitor:well keep looking,I gave you the power to take creepie creatures form,and I can take it away just as easy.

creepie:Id like to see you try.

a large black smoky hand reaches out of the screen and forms a fist,all of creepies inscect family enter her room,the miliions of different bugs that were creepies family turned into identical black beetles,the black beetles then covered creepie,then creepie transforms into a large black beetle with big red glowing eyes,sideways pincher mandibles,and three claw-like fingers for each arm.

guy on screen:now listen,you better get used to this form,tomorrow is the lunar equinox,all things powered by the moon and negamoon kindom will automaticly activate and stay active until midnight,you must find the solar scouts before noon tomorrow,transmission out.

the screen goes black,the hand dissapears,and the large beetle changes back to creepie,zoom out of the nanny cam to reveal a shocked eddy and edd.

eddy:so creepie is actually some kind of dark bug from the negaverse sent to find us?

edd:well yes.

eddy:we need to warn everybody about this.

edd:they wont beleve us.

eddy:wait! what is tomorrow?

edd:halloween.

eddy:the lunar equinox is on halloween?

edd:yes.

eddy:what time is it?

edd:7:32 am.

eddy:weve been up all night?

edd:well we need to warn ed that his so-called cousin is a bug creature from that negaverse thing whose here to find us and probably...

the door knocks eddy and ed scream in fear,edd goes to answer the door,ed opens the door to reveal creepie standing in front of him with a handful of cards.

creepie:good morining double-d,I just came over to invite you to my halloween party,bring a costume,the party starts at noon.

edd:thanks.

creepie is about to walk away but she turns her head.

creepie:oh and double-d,I know youve been spying on me,and if you pull a stunt like that at the party.

creepie then tranforms into the large beetle from before.

creepie as beetle:I will puncture your neck and drink your blood.

the beetle changes back into creepie.

creepie:see you at the party.

okay now review while I work on chapter three:the party

aslo If you want to know about this whole solar scout thing,go to

and go to the fanfiction section and look for the fic that says solar past.


	3. the party

authors note:this is done in story and script fromat.

shortly after seeing creepies true form,edd ran upstairs toward his room and told eddy all about that she knew they were spying on her,after going to eds house and telling him and showing him the video ed actually agreed with edd,

eddy:so how do we stop that bug?

edd:we need to combine our abilities into a tri force beam.

ed:good idea solar mercury.

edd:what are you talking about?

eddy looks at ed,then double d,then himself,they were all in their solar scout uniforms.

eddy:the lunar equinox,its starting!

edd:just in time for the party.

ed:lets go squash that bug!

edd:I cant believe Im saying this but I agree with ed.

eddy:alright, lets go!

cut to the eds at creepies party,as well as the other kids who are in costumes.

pause:here are the costumes worn by the kids(some costumes are actually characters from future fan fics Im working on).

sarah:queen rerinoth.

jimmy:a kitten.

jonny:rachet.

plank:clank.

rolf:putty(him in a purple suit with a black and white shirt on.)

keven: some kid(him with a brown wig on.)

nazz:princess airinoth.

creepie:a large beetle.(real form).

unpause

after a few minutes creepie descends the staircase in her bug form.

everyone claps.

creepie:for those of you wondering,this isnt a costume,and you are trapped in here,so give yourselves up to counterpart nice and easy.

keven:or what?

creepie:or Ill do this.

millions of small black beetles appear out of nowhere and attack the kids,creepie begins laughing.

edd(off screen):HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!

ceepie turns to see ed,edd, and eddy in their solar scout uniforms.

creepie:who are you three?

edd:were the thee solar scouts youve been looking for.

eddy:thats right,we stand to uphold justice,peace,and love.

ed:and abolish evil,hatred and darkness.

edd:for I am solar mercury.

eddy:I am solar mars.

ed:and I am sola jupiter,and we say on behalf of mecury,mars,jupiter and the moon.

ed,edd,eddy:we will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you.

creepie:this should be a laugh,hang on,let me make the fight more risky.

edd:what?

creepie opens her arms,the millions of beetles begin to engulf creepie,the room starts to shake,then the floor gives way and the eds fall into a basement the size of a footbal field,the eds get out of the wreckage and look around.

eddy:what just happend?

edd:the floor gave way and...(gasp)eddy look.

eddy turns to see a large board.

eddy:so?

edd:that is a tree beam,its connected to every beam in the house,if we destroy it the whole house will collapse and crush it.

eddy:we need something thats strong enough to break it.

ed:I know.

ed whispers in their ears,then a larger version of creepies beetle form rises from the rubble.

ed:NOW EDDY NOW!

eddy:got it,solar scout powers combine.

edd:mercury.

eddy:mars.

ed:jupiter.

ed,edd,eddy:SOLAR TRI-FORCE ATTACK!

a large triangle with three triangles at each end and a cresent moon in the middle,the triangle goes through the giant creepie bug and towards the beam,breaking it in half, the house starts to shake,the eds quickly make their way to the back exit so the kids couldent see them,the eds see the house collapse as the kids head back to thier homes.

eddy:well what do we do now?

edd:well were already in costume.

ed:so lets trick or treat.

eddy:well what are we waiting for?

all three eds head for the streets.

later that night.

open in on a large ship and a dark figure standing by the wreckage of creepies house.

figure:get up.

creepie then rises from the wreckage with a set of wings and lands,she then follows the figure into the ship,the ship leaves.

fade to black.

read and review.


End file.
